Diary of Jane
by Katrina Seeder
Summary: It has been another year since the Pevensies left Caspian and Narnia. What happens when they return yet again, but this its the Telmarines that have changed. And that change turns Ed's life upside down. Edmund/OC, slight Peter/Susan. UPDATED! CHAP 2! PLZ
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This came to me after watching Prince Caspian and after falling in love with Edmund :) It began without a plot, so I didn't post it, and then I listened to "Diary of Jane" by Breaking Benjamin, and the plot came! Also, I've never actually read the books; this is just based on what I know from the movies. If you have any corrections or complaints, feel free to let me know! Thanks!**

**EPOV**

It was another year. Another long, incredibly boring year. I longed to be back in Narnia, a sword in my hands. And I know the others do too. You could see it in their eyes every time you looked. But I was the only one the understood what it was. What we needed. It was a Friday after school when I finally sat them down and said it.

"Ed, what do you want? I still have a done of homework do," complained Lucy. She was in the sixth form and was experiencing the first of many years of homework. I suppressed a grin and nodded.

"Yeah, Ed, what do you want?" agreed Peter. Susan was silent, patiently waiting. I took a deep breath.

"Okay, I'm just going to say what we're all thinking. We miss Narnia," I said. Peter rolled his eyes.

"Good job Captain Obvious," he said, getting up.

"No, wait, let me just finish," I said, stopping him.

"Finish what?" Susan cut in, standing with her arms crossed.

"My proposal,"

"And that is to do what? Huh? Find a way back to Narnia?" laughed Susan.

"Exactly!" I said, jumping up. Susan looked at me, Peter looked away and Lucy looked thrilled.

"Edmund, come on, she was kidding," said Peter gently. I let out a roar of frustration.

"You always make the decision and I always stand beside you! But when I want something I stand alone!Would you like if I didn't back you up? Would you like that? Or would you like it if I didn't do anything at all, and just followed you around like a lost puppy?" I yelled.

" I want to go," Lucy said quietly.Good. It was two against two.

"I can think of three reasons why we can't," said Peter, "One, there is no way that we can go back, two, no one needs us back, and three, what would we do when we got there? Where would we sleep? Where would we stay? If you can answer those questions, then, then we will go," Peter finished. What he didn't know, was that I already had answers.

"Okay, we can sneak back to the Professors house and go back in through the closet, when we get there, we can stay in that place Caspian showed us, underground? Then we would rebuild the palace, going to the Taumourainians (A/N: Spelling?) for help, and then we will stay there," I answered triumphantly. They stared at me with their mouths open.

"Can we go now?" I asked, turning to go pack. Peter turned to Susan, and they shared one of those looks. The one where they say something through their eyes.

"Weellll,"

"YES!" Lucy jumped up and ran to her room to pack. I grinned. Yes indeed.

It was midnight and we were catching the last train to the Professors. We waited patiently for the ride to be over. It was almost two o clock in the morning when we arrived at the station. Peter turned to look at me.

"So, Mr. Genius, how do we get there?" he asked, crossing his arms. I hesitated. I didn't really know how to get there. It was quiet as Peters face became smug. Susan rolled her eyes.

"Oh, come on," she grabbed Lucy's hand and started walking.

"Wait, Su, we can't go home now!" I protested. She chuckled.

"Ed, we're not going home. While you guys were chattering on the horse ride, I was actually paying attention to my surroundings," she stated.

"Yeah…"

"I mean I know how to get there," she said.

"Oh,"

She led us to a small path in the middle of the forest near the station. We began walking, dodging branches, vines, raspberry canes and….scat.

"Argh, does anyone have a flashlight?" Lucy groaned, after getting smacked in the face by a tree branch. I checked my pack. I took out the gold torch. It was identical to the one I lost in Narnia last time. I held it up and turned it on.

"Are we almost there?" I asked, pulling a vine back for Lucy. Susan turned to look at me.

"We'll get there when we get there," she grumbled. The walk resumed.

"Su, why didn't we just take the road?" asked Peter.

"Because I didn't memorize the roads, just landmarks." She replied, "Speaking of landmarks, we're nearly there," she pointed to a large oak with a hole in the middle. Lucy chatted to Susan as Peter and I trudged behind them. Time ticked slowly and the urge to see Narnia was overwhelming.

"Stop!" Susan threw out a hand and we all bumped into her, falling on the ground.

"Ugh, what?" I grumbled, helping Lucy up. Peter got up and rubbed his shoulder. My knee gouged it. He glared at me while Susan answered.

"We're here,"

After we had gotten into the house, something we found much easier than expected, we proceeded to find the room with the wardrobe. Peter had my flashlight and was scanning the halls for the door. Suddenly, something occurred to me.

"Guys, is it just me, or does anyone else have the feeling no one else is here?"

Lucy looked at me and nodded.

"Yeah, I figured as much when we got in the house without trouble," Susan nodded in agreement with Lucy's statement. Peter didn't answer.

"Peter?" called Lucy, stepping forward. Nothing.

"Do you think he found it?" I whispered to Susan. She shrugged.

"I don't know,"

"Ed, Luc, Su! Come here!" Peter's faint voice was coming from the room six doors down. We ran to the room and fell through the door.

"Did you?" Susan asked, out of breath. Peter stepped out of the shadows.

"No but I found this!"

The room turned out to be a bedroom, the Professors bedroom. And the in the bed, he still lay. Lucy's eyes filled with tears. I pulled her close, her face on my shoulder. The Professor was stone cold dead, his eyes blank and staring up at the ceiling. Susan took a step forward.

"Do you know how?" she asked quietly to Peter. He shook his head.

"It looks like a natural cause,"

"You mean like a heart attack?" I asked.

"Exactly," said Susan.

"Isn't there anything we can do?" murmured Lucy, wiping the tears away and pulling away from my arms.

"No, Luc lets just have him discovered tomorrow," said Peter, ushering us out. We started looking for the wardrobe. It must have been nearing four o clock before we heard Lucy yell

"I'VE FOUND IT!" we rushed to her voice and sure enough, there was the old wardrobe, standing in the same spot as it was last time.

"Susan? Do you remember the way from here?" I asked, opening it up.

"I think so," she replied, stepping through first. Lucy went next.

"Ed, I'll go last," offered Peter.

"No, I'm fine," I declined and shoved him in. The anticipation was eating away at me as I stepped through the moth-eaten fur coats. And, for the second time, I stepped out of the closet and into Narnia.

_ If I had to_

_ I would put myself right beside__ you_

_So let me ask you_

_Would you like that? _

_Would you like that?_

**A/N: OK, this is my very fist C.S. Lewis (Narnia) fic. Let me know if I should continue or take it off. OH, and if you have any spelling, grammar or mistakes to tell me, feel free to! Thanks for reading!**

**MJ**


	2. Authors Note

**Brief Authors Note**

The past while for me has been extremely stressful. When I last posted on _Red Wine_, I had said that I hoped to post three more chapters for every story, as it was Christmas Break. I hadn't counted on having a perforated appendix. I was sick for a week until I went to the hospital. I was in the OR for a day and then spent the rest of the week in the Hospital. I was on bed rest for a month. Then, I was kicked off the computer I use for updating, seeing as I got a laptop… which doesn't have the Word program. Then to make matters even more stressed, my mother had a baby. This believe it or not, takes up a lot of time. I will try to update ASAP with out the Word program, but it might be difficult. It's a miracle I got on the computer for this long. Please don't give up on whatever story you're reading of mine – by April I should have the program. I just wanted to let you guys know what was going on. Hopefully you guys won't hate me!  Thanks you guys!

YOU ROCK MY SOCKS!

Katrina Seeder.


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: After being on HAITUS and after the long wait: here is chapter 2! I had it all finished and then my idiot of brother didn't save and I had to rewrite it! : I'M SOOO SORRY!!!**

**ALSO:**

**THIS CHAPTER WILL SEEM SO SCREWED UP FOR NARNIA AND THE TELMARINES WORLDS! I WANT IT TO BE LIKE THAT! YOU CAN LIKE IT OR HATE IT BUT THIS IS JUST FOR FUN! COMMENT! Just imagine the Telmarines world like ours. Technologically advanced, but still with their old traditions and stuff. It's been around 1300 years after all. **

**Jane's POV**

I climbed out of my pool and Staci handed me my towel. I thanked her and wrapped it firmly around me. The damn breeze had picked up again. I stepped into my flip-flops, the ones decorated with little smiley faces. I walked up the stone steps to the back entrance of my dad's castle. King Caspian the 23rd. I sighed. In just a few short days, I would be named queen of the Telmarines. My dad was very sick, and very disappointed that he only had girls, out of the seven children that he had. It meant that he could not pass on the Caspian's to another generation. He wasn't expected to live more than a couple months. This made me, as the oldest, the next in line for the head of the monarchy. Sure fifteen isn't very old, but what can you do?

I struggled with the heavy oak door, and the stationed guard helped me yank it open. I gave him a grateful smile and proceeded to my room. The castle seemed empty, though it was alive with the bustle of the maids and the pages and the cook, and – most importantly – my sisters.

My sisters all have a special bond. Four of them are twins, and the other two, though three years apart, act like they are twins. They have created their own language and signs. They even made up their own alphabet. Suffice to say, it's a little saddening to be left out, even though I'm a year older than Alice, the second oldest. Alice acts like she's twins with Caroline, who is eleven. Together, they have worn out the saying "act your age, not your shoe size". After them are the first set of real twins, Emma and Samantha who are adorable at nine. Then there are Anne and Adele, who are the youngest at 6 ½. Though they are rarely let outside the castle grounds (for fear of destruction to the village), the townspeople love them. They love my whole family. Except me. They absolutely loath me.

Back when I was nine, I was with my family out for the New Years celebration. We were at the town square and Dad had just lit the first firecracker. Well, I was quite afraid of flames and I was panicking next to my Mom. Just as the firecracker was about to explode, I wrenched myself from my mom's grasp, and dumped a bucket of whatever liquid I could find. Of course, that would be the day luck hated me, because the contents of the bucket was gasoline. You can just imagine. A heeeeeeeuge explosion, burning the stage the townspeople had spent a month building, destroying the food the cooks across the village has spent countless hours preparing. I still shudder to think about the disaster. Since that fateful day, the villagers haven't been the most, er – supportive of my destiny to run their town.

I walked up another flight of stone steps and pushed open my door. Inside my room, I feel the most at home. My room is awesome. It has icy metallic blue walls and panel curtains with abstract flower designs in the same shades of blue. The bed is a mass of blue, white and cream blankets and pillows. I tied the towel around my waist and opened the first closets door. I pulled out a grey and pale green track suit and tossed them on the bed, thinking how I couldn't wait to just kick back, eat dinner in bed and watch some T.V tonight. And then, someone knocked on the door.

"It's open!" I called, taking the towel off my waist and wrapping it around my hair. The door swung open and Staci scurried in. Staci is my best friend. She's been my lady in waiting since I was eight and has always been perfect at balancing her best friendship with me and her duties as my maidservant.

"You can't wear that, milady," Staci said bluntly, picking up my selected outfit and putting it back in closet number one. I glared and put my hands on my hips.

"And why not?" I demanded.

"You're father only said that you were having special guests tonight," was the unhelpful reply.

I flopped down on my bed and groaned. I hated when daddy had guests over. It was so boring! I rolled onto my stomach to look at Staci, who was shuffling around in my second closet. Crap.

"I'm going to have to wear a dress?!" I complained, burying my face into the pillows. Staci shot me a look that was half amused and half sympathy. I loathed dresses. Staci reached into the closet and pulled out a length of white silk.

"You can wear the one you really like, though," she said, taking the fine dress off the hanger. I tried to hold back a smile, but it broke through. I loathe all dresses…except that one.

Staci helped me dry off and then gave me a few moments privacy to put on the essentials. Then she pulled the light fabric over my body. I hugged it to me as she tied the pale, pale blue sash around my hips. The dress was gorgeous, obviously. A pure cloud white, the bodice was tight until my hips, where it pouffed out slightly to the floor, becoming countless layers of filmy layers of silky fabric. It was sleeveless and dragged on the floor as I walked. I wore a matching blue headband to hold back my thick, dark locks. While sitting at the vanity set where Staci had finished combing my hair, she lifted up a pot of some sort of powder. She looked at me uncertainly.

"Do you…?"

I glared at her, "Do you really think I want it?"

I hated make up. It made me think of the plastic wannabe princesses in the other kingdoms. I hated it. The girls had no imagination. Staci silently put the powdery stuff away. She reached up on her tippy toes and grabbed a shoebox from the top shelf of a shelving unit.

"Here are the shoes," she said, taking off the lid. "White or blue?"

"Blue,"

Soon I was putting on a pair of blue satin slippers. I stood and made my way to the exit. I opened the door and waved Staci through first, and then left after, locking the door behind me. Anyone who needed to get in there, who was allowed to be in there, had a key. I ran to catch up with my maidservant and then passed her, hurtling myself down the stairs. If I made it downstairs early, I could still talk to Ronan before I submitted myself to utter boredom.

Ronan was the young castle chef. Two years older than me, he was my second best friend, next to Staci. Ronan had worked in the castle for the past two years under my recommendation. I had been friends with Ronan since he was eight, as I had met him on one of my early visits to the village. He's a genius with recipes and whatever else you need to do to cook. He's loyal, cute, and funny and one of the only people I could trust.

"Oi, you forgot the flour!" I entered the room, grinning. Ronan turned around and smiled. He held one doughy arm out and wrapped it around me, careful of my nice outfit. I hugged him tightly, his huge body barley fitting in my arms. Did I mention he's ripped?

"How are you?" I asked, sitting cautiously on a stool.

"Not to shabby, yourself? Hey Stace," he added, as my panting maid ran into the room.

"Hi Ronan," she greeted, wheezing.

"I'm fine, curious but fine," I hinted. Ronan would know about the guests. He always had the dirt.

He ignored my insinuation completely.

"And you, Staci?"

"Umm, I'm okay I guess… you see - "

I cut her off.

"Okay, who are the guests?" I said exasperatedly, holding my hands out in surrender.

My best friends exchanged looks. I was fit to burst!

"Who are they?"

Staci sighed.

"Its no one new… it's just the reason they've come that's important," she said carefully.

"Who is it?" I pressed.

"The Kilitories," it was Ronan who answered this time.

I sighed. Well. That was nothing interesting.

"Why are they coming?" I complained, picking up a small ball of dough and rolling it around on the counter top.

"We can't tell you that milady,"

"Come on!"

"It's for an arranged marriage" Staci looked at me hesitantly.

I froze. I dimly felt someone tugging on my arm.

"Princess! Your guests are awaiting your arrival!"

I snapped my head up. I grabbed Staci's hand and stormed out of the kitchen, and into the dinning room. Ronan was behind us, carrying our entrees. Staci opened the door for us, and I walked to my seat, head held high. I was thoroughly pissed off. Daddy thought that he could just marry me off?!?! He had another think coming! I sat down.

"Jane dear! How are you?" that was Queen Arianna, of the Kilitories. I plastered a smile on my face.

"Wonderful, how are you?"

"Splendid,"

There was an awkward silence. My father cleared his throat.

"So, about that jousting tournament? What kingdoms were you thinking of having attend?"

Whew. A conversation I wasn't expected to participate in.

"So, Jane, will you attend the tournament?" asked Prince Harold. Seriously. His name was Harold.

"Absolutely, there's nothing more I enjoy than watching a good joust," I said sarcastically. Thankfully, only my mother noticed my wit. She shook her head at my. I refrained from rolling my eyes.

"Me too, I will be entering of course," Harold smiled, "Will you be cheering your future husband on?"

My mouth dropped open as the table went quiet. Harold's smile slipped from his face.

"Did she not know yet?" he whispered. Dad shook his head. Mother had her hand over her mouth.

"You're marrying me off to _Harold_?!!?!?" I shouted. I attempted to stand up, but Staci placed a soothing hand on my shoulder. I stayed seated, but shook with anger.

"Honey, we were going to wait until after dinner to tell you," Mother said.

"_Tell _me? You mean I don't have choice?!" I practically shrieked.

"_I don't know why your so angry, you knew before_," Staci murmured in my ear.

Yes Staci. That's because I didn't know I was going to marry _Harold_! I thought. Harold is one of the most arrogant, annoying, selfish and dumbest princes I've ever met! I can't stand him.

"Sweetheart, that's what arranged marriage means," King Louis Kilitories said gently.

"I know what it means!" I snapped. I slumped down in my chair, arms crossed. I felt sharp, hot tears pricking at my eyes. I swiped at them angrily.

Suddenly a pageboy came running in. He was out of breath and had a shocked expression on his face.

"What is it Erwin?" Daddy asked.

"Visitors… in the hall…holy crap!" the boy gasped.

"Visitors? What visitors?" Mother questioned curiously.

"The Kings and Queens of Narnia… they have returned,"

**A/N: Muahahaa. I know. Not the smartest move to pull after a year of not updating… I really am sorry. ******** But now its summer vacation and I'll be up at my cottage more…. I know I will be able to get multiple chapters per story done, so I can update a lot ******** please stick with me ! You rock ! =D**


End file.
